Cooking range exhausts installed in conjunction with cooking ranges generally include a range hood and an exhaust flue, which are used to draw smoke, odor, grease, and other types of cooking effluent away from a cooking surface. In drawing the effluent away from the cooking surface, the grease and other substances can accumulate on interior surfaces of the range hood and exhaust flue. The interior surfaces of the cooking range hood and exhaust flue, when covered in accumulated cooking effluent, can be a significant fire hazard because grease and other highly flammable effluent are retained near a hot cooking surface.